Adara
Adara, Leona, and Wurren, characters in the ''Across the Void'' book, are passengers on the Atlas. They are first seen in Chapter 3. Appearance Adara has light skin and blue eyes, with teal eyebrows and red lipstick. In place of hair are white feathers atop her head, with red ones in the center of her forehead. On the side of her head are wings similar to that of a bird, made of blue, white, yellow, and red feathers. Her cheeks have light purple glowing specks, similar to freckles, and her neck is covered in blue feathers. She wears a pink and black parka with a white fur collar, as well as dark blue feathers on the sides of the arms. Attached to the right side of her chest is a single white feather. Leona has violet hair, yellow eyes, and dark purple skin with thick lavender markings. She wears a blue suit with geometric shapes (mostly triangles) of various colors and a silver necklace. Wurren is cat-like in appearance, with a slender body and long ears. He is covered with light pink scales, with dark pink stripes interspersed, as well as purple tendrils along his body. These are also at the end of his tail and on the side of his face. His eyes are golden brown, and his nose resembles that of a horse's. Personality Adara, Leona, and Wurren are high-maintenance. Both women are shown to be affectionate with their pet, Wurren, and to care for his well-being. Wurren is a sweet animal, but as revealed by Adara and Leona, he can be quite sensitive and needs to have his demands met. Chapters [[:Category:Across the Void|'Series']]/[[Across the Void|'Book']]: Across the Void * Chapter 3: Meet The Passengers * Chapter 6: Art of Interrogation * Chapter 7: Mark of the Lektra * Chapter 9: Cross-Examination * Chapter 10: A Little Party Never Killed Nobody * Chapter 13: The Capital * Chapter 14: Under Fire * Chapter 15: Library of Souls * Chapter 18: Marshalls * Chapter 22: Sanctum Relationships With Each Other Adara and Leona are often seen together and even share a pet named Wurren. They care for each other a lot. In Chapter 22, before the battle, Leona says as long as her love, Adara, and their Wurren are out of harm, she is satisfied. Trivia * Adara was not revealed as part of a specific alien race upon her first appearance in Chapter 3. Leona was revealed as part of the Celd alien race in Chapter 3. Wurren was the first animal to appear in Across the Void. ** Adara was confirmed to be part of the Sparri alien race in Chapter 14. * In keeping with the astronomy naming theme of the story, Adara, or Epsilon Canis Majoris, is the second-brightest star of the constellation Canis Major. Leona is named after the asteroid 319 Leona. Wurren, or Zeta Phoenicis Aa, is the larger and brighter star of the binary star Zeta Phoenicis A, while Zeta Phoenicis is part of the Phoenix constellation. * The name Adara is of Hebrew origin, which means "virgin" or "noble" or "exalted" or "beauty". * Her character model is used as female Rory's avatar, if she and some of the characters go play laser tag in High School Story: Class Act, Book 2, Chapter 14. ** It is also used as a female gala attendee in Platinum, Chapter 11. * In Chapter 22, Leona calls Adara "my love" confirming they are a couple. Leona also states that she crawled away from certain death on one leg in a wasteland. * Wurren also seems to be inspired by the [https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Cheshire_Cat Cheshire Cat] from the 1951 animated film, [https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Alice_in_Wonderland_(1951_film) Alice in Wonderland]. Category:Characters Category:'Across the Void' Characters Category:Female Category:Alien Category:LGBT Category:Animals Category:Pets